


Cover Art: The Happiest Fuckin' Place on Earth (tm)

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/463421">[Podfic] The Happiest Fuckin' Place on Earth</a>. I LOVE what <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/works">quintenttsy</a> did for this. She took this on as a pinch hit and made the PERFECT cover. </p>
<p>Comment here or <a href="http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/19976.html">on DW</a>. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Art: The Happiest Fuckin' Place on Earth (tm)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Happiest Fuckin' Place on Earth (tm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463421) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



> Cover art for [[Podfic] The Happiest Fuckin' Place on Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463421). I LOVE what [quintenttsy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/works) did for this. She took this on as a pinch hit and made the PERFECT cover. 
> 
> Comment here or [on DW](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/19976.html). :)

  



End file.
